The Malfoy Family Values
by Miss Valentine
Summary: NOT A SUE FIC! Set 7th Year Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy thought he had a lot on his hands, but how much of a burden will his young sister place upon the family when she defies their father's wishes? An interesting little tale of a Malfoy Family Member.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them, so don't worry.  
  
A/N: I invented Lucilla, don't worry this wont turn into a sue fic. I hate and despise them. Lucilla is there for the enjoyment and the temper of the Malfoy family. Enjoy.  
  
It was very late at night and Lucius Malfoy had been sitting at his desk in his study four hours. His son and his wife had since gone to sleep. There was a faint crack in the air, a sound he knew all too well, someone had apparated to Malfoy Manor. He heard the faint knock at the door and the house elf who had gone to see to the visitor and the soft musical voice that answered it. Lucius Malfoy knew exactly who it was, he could tell even by the way the footsteps of the newcomer were arranged. He listened intently to the quiet click, click, click, of heels on cold marble until they grew louder and finally stopped in the doorway.  
  
There stood the soft form of a twenty-four year old aristocratically aired woman with a slight grin and gloved hands. It was the form of Lucius Malfoy's sister.  
  
"What brings you here Lucilla?" Lucius asked, his voice hard and cold, His little sister however did seem oblivious to this as she began to answer him whilst making her way into the room, looking at the spines of several books on the mantle piece.  
  
"Oh, really, it's quite a complicated matter, nothing I can't handle by myself, of course. I've just come for a little visit that's all." she said briefly in her chatty tone before turning once more to her brother and smiling.  
  
"At this time of night? You've left home haven't you" Lucius replied shortly, as Lucilla froze and turned slowly.  
  
"Perhaps yes and perhaps no." she looked earnestly. Lucius nodded, pleased with himself that he had once more read his youngest sister like a book. He sat down in his chair and motioned for Lucilla to take the one opposite him. She did. He looked over his sister for a small. She was seated with impeccable posture, as their mother had raised her to. She had removed her hat and placed it on the table beside them. Lucilla was indeed a great deal younger than her brother, and at twenty four she could be confused with being the sister of his son rather than his own. She had the trademark blonde hair and pale completion of their family, but what set Lucilla apart was her green eyes and soft beautiful features.  
  
Leisurely he leaned back further into the chair. "Lucilla, I am your brother I know when you are being troubled, or rather you don't hide your emotions well."  
  
Lucilla's posture slackened a touch and she frowned slightly. "It would seem that I have fallen out of favour as far as out father is concerned." She confessed sheepishly.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, you see, father in all his infinite wisdom finds it in his favour for me to be... married..." Lucilla said almost painfully.  
  
"So I bloody well think he should!" Lucius said, Lucilla sat up straight once again a fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"It's about time you thought of making a decent woman of yourself, Lucilla, and after all I suppose the old man just wants the very best for you." Lucius replied picking up his paper.  
  
"Do you call my potions professor the very best?" Lucilla retorted raising an eyebrow. She knew well that Lucius did not favour the man who used to be his friend and fellow death eater, and her Potions teacher at Hogwarts; she had wondered what his thoughts would be on the subject of the two sharing a bed.  
  
Lucius threw down his paper. "I see, my dear" he said calmly before raising himself once more. "It is not the first choice I would have made for you If I were your father, and believe me child I myself am almost old enough to be, infact I would not have picked Severus Snape for you at all. And he is certainly not going to be married to my beloved little Lucilla!" Lucius was angered. "I shall write to our father, until such a time that he may drop this outrageous claim you will find it fit to stay here with us." Lucilla breathed a huge sigh of relief before sinking herself into the chair completely. "Thankyou brother, I knew you would help me"  
  
"Not at all my dear, now, I shall fetch the house elf to show you to your room, I imagine your things have already been sent up." Replied Lucius casually.  
  
"There's no need, I can find it myself" replied Lucilla standing and retaining her immaculate posture, placing her hat on once more to complete her turn of the century outfit. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight" her brother echoed as he watched his little sister leave the room.  
  
Outside the study Lucilla breathed a huge sigh of relief, It was true, she had left her father in a temper and only was it when she had apparated to the home of her brother that she realised the full extent of her actions. The Elder Mr Malfoy was a hard man, especially so to anyone who displeased him. He was also a devoted servant to Lord Voldemort. Her mother had died when she was in her fifth year at Hogwarts, and her brother Lucius had long since been married to Narcissa Black they were the only people that Lucilla could turn to. Her father had always kept Lucilla on an iron leash in fear that she would disgrace the Malfoy name. Now that she had been a year out of Extended College studying Alchemy he decided that it was time that Lucilla was taken out of his hands.  
  
Lucilla gave a slight laugh at the thought of her father finding her missing tomorrow as she climbed one of the many staircases of Malfoy Manor when at the top she saw the form of a tall, blonde young man. "Where is my handsome nephew I wonder?" she said knowing the figure had seen her.  
  
"Aunt Lucilla?" Draco cried form the top of the stairs before meeting his aunt halfway with a hug.  
  
"I swear!" started Lucilla now holding her nephew at an arms length shaking her head, "If I were a few years younger and not your aunt!" she laughed.  
  
Draco smiled taking her handbag and parasol from her and offering her his arm. "Are you staying long? Father didn't tell us you were coming to stay."  
  
"What can I say?" shrugged the woman, "It was sort of sudden, but yes, I will be here for a while."  
  
"Well that's fantastic, but you do know im going back to school for Seventh Year in a few days, I got my letter this morning, we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get my school things." Said Draco slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh! Don't be like that! You're a prefect you need to set an example, besides- Why don't you and I go? As an aunt-nephew thing."  
  
"That's easy for you to say, you liked school." Draco rolled his eyes, "At least you too were a prefect, do you have any idea of the amount of stuff we do." Now it was Lucilla's time to scoff. "I'm a Malfoy, of course I was a prefect." She said as they reached the top of the stairs. "Now, we will talk tomorrow, your aunt Lucilla is very tired." She took her things from her nephew and kissed him on the head. "Ill see you in the morning."  
  
Draco nodded and just as he was about to turn away a light switched on in Lucilla's head. "Draco?" she called after him, he turned on his heel.  
  
"Yes Aunt?"  
  
"What are you doing fully dressed wandering around this wing of the manor at two am in the morning?" she raised an eyebrow in the way that she did when she knew that she had a point.  
  
Draco was lost for words. "Don't worry, im not going to snitch to your father, just get some rest." And with that she closed the door to her chamber that Lucius had made especially for her all those years ago.  
  
Lucilla stood in the middle of the room observing it from the newly lit fireplace to the paintings on the walls she stopped and lingered on her favourite one, "Psyche opening the door into Cupid's Garden" by John William Waterhouse. It was a muggle's painting but she could not find it within her heart to destroy it like her father had instructed. Even Lucius had told her to get rid of the muggle filth, but could not bring himself to take it away from her by force.  
  
She looked at the bookshelves, all her books were there she looked at them and among them immediately found her Hogwarts Year Book from the year that she left. She decided against looking into it for the moment, she really was becoming very drowsy.  
  
With a deep sigh, Lucilla took off her dress coat and the 1900's style of dress that many women of aristocratic wizarding families still wore; she took off her corset and sat in her slip by the mirror and began brushing her hair. "Thank goodness for Lucius" she said out loud as she though about tomorrow and the coming trip to Diagon Alley. 


	2. The Burdens of Lucius Malfoy

**_DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN IT, SO DONT WORRY_**

****

** The Burdens of Lucius Malfoy**

Lucius watched Lucilla as she wandered further down the hallways, her wand lighting the way in front of her. He stood there for a minute longer, breathing deeply, leaning on the doorframe. "Oh Lucilla, what have you done?" he said into the darkness when she was out of sight. Finding his way back to his desk Lucius sat down took out a piece of parchment and a quill. His hand wavered over the parchment as he sought to begin to write, he lowered his hand and sighed.  
  
Now he was aware of Lucilla's situation he really had no idea of what to do to help her. But Lucius had promised, and while he did on occasion break promises to certain individuals, he certainly did not break a vow to Lucilla. Julius Malfoy was a terrifying man to behold, and when one saw him it was no surprise that the name Malfoy was affiliated with the dark side. Lucius had very rarely questioned his father, and on the occasions which he did he did not make this known to Julian. Lucius was however the first to admit that he was rather hard on Lucilla, she was after all a young woman and a very good student.  
  
Now that Lucilla had left her father's home Lucius supposed that she had left without Julian's knowledge, because like many others, he knew that had Lucilla tried to leave she would not be seeing the light of day for some time.  
  
Lucius couldn't help but wonder at his father's motives for trying to engage Lucilla to Severus Snape, after all, Snape was too old for her, and far out of her league- Lucilla could do better. And with this new surge of annoyance Lucius picked up his quill again and began to write.  
  
Dear Sir, I am writing to inform you that I sent a letter immediately to Lucilla this very night requesting her presence here immediately. Please don't be angry with her as it was I who insisted. Apologies for not notifying you earlier. Sincerely, Your son, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"There" said Lucius half proud of himself, "That should satisfy him until I can become better acquainted with the situation, perhaps talk to Snape myself." Lucius just hoped that he had not disturbed the plans of something bigger; perhaps it was his intuition of the mischievous Lucilla was more innocent that the rest of the family, but a part of Lucius remained firm that the girl would stay out of that business.  
  
He attached the role of parchment to the leg of the owl which always waited in it's cage and released it out the window. Lucius' worry soon turned back into the eerie air of calmness that he had resumed previously that night, and he did not think on it any longer.

ooOOoo  
Draco Malfoy had managed, and quite smartly (or so he thought) snuck out of the manor without either his mother or his father's knowledge. Coming up the back garden path of the manor he spied some of the lights on in the house. He feared the worst. He contemplated whether infact he should go straight into the house via the front door and confront his father, who is supposed had figured out what he had been up to, or whether he should just sneak back through the back window and take the passages like he had done so many nights before.  
  
He decided on the latter. Slowly he made his way to the landing on the second story of the east wing of the manor. Making his way along as quietly as he could he heard soft footsteps making their way up the nearest staircase. There was faint light coming from the tip of a wand. Draco reached the landing and leaned against the banister. The sight he saw however was not one which he had expected. A hat was tipped over the face of a witch in dark travelling clothes. Seeing him, the witch gave a slight laugh. He now knew who it was. Aunt Lucilla.  
  
He liked Aunt Lucilla, however sometimes he felt that she was a little too renegade, she had a reluctance to practise dark arts and in the eyes of this particular family, it was not a good thing. Leaving this aside he loved his aunt, she was the closest person to a sibling that he had. And he was annoyed that she had finished Hogwarts the year before he started.  
  
Draco was sure that Lucilla would not bust him for being out, and lucky for him she didn't, however it was arranged between the two that they would proceed to Diagon Alley to buy his school things for seventh year.

Close one, thought Draco but all the same, he was glad that his Aunt instead of his Mother and Father would be with him, perhaps he could then pick up a few extras along the way.


	3. Remembering Past Experences

Bonding to Family  
  
Lucilla arose the next morning to the small taps of the house elf upon her chamber door. "Miss Malfoy, Its time for getting up it is." Said the high pitched voice. For a moment Lucilla quite forgot where she was and the events of the night before, that was, until she had opened her eyes. The events of the following day came flooding back to her and she gave a gasp and sat bolt upright in the bed her eyes open wide.  
  
Come in here Lucilla, there are certain matters which I would like to discuss with you." Julius Malfoy said sitting in his chair beside the fire. His eyes like his voice were cold, but that wasn't a surprise, they always were. The room was still dark, the velvet draperies had not been cleaned since the death of the mistress of the house, whose portrait still loomed over the lounge as a painful reminder that she departed the world too soon and left an already tense family in shambles.  
  
It was around midday, but the sky was dark and overcast giving the already darkened room the look of a scene from a gothic novel. Lucilla was weary of the tone of her father's voice. She could not understand what she had not done to please him. Cautiously she approached her father and sat in the chair opposite to her father her hands together in her lap.  
  
"Yes" she asked she could feel the pit of her stomach drop, whatever Julius Malfoy had to say it was not good news.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked  
  
"You are my father, you should know." She said half in shock.  
  
"Just answer the question" said Julius hardly.  
  
"Twenty four" said Lucilla flatly.  
  
"I thought as much" replied Julius, who seemed to be in thought. Lucilla waited for a reply.  
  
"It had been drawn to my attention that you are very near or in the midst of marrying age." Lucilla frowned, not knowing where the conversation was going. "And I have taken the liberty of choosing your suitors myself." Lucilla felt sick and all the while he spoke, Julius watched his daughter intently.  
  
Bowing her head Lucilla spoke in turn. "and they would be."  
  
Julius straightened up and waited to see if his daughter would meet his eye again, she did not "Severus Snape."  
  
Lucilla lingered on his words, she felt sick. "You think that's funny father." She said gritting her teeth.  
  
"No Lucilla on the contrary, im very serious. And you will do as I say." Smirked Julius. "Is that all?" she said, struggling to hold her anger.  
  
"Yes" said Julius "You may go." There was something chilling about the way he said his last words that made Lucilla twitch. With anxiety taking hold Lucilla made it all the way back to her chambers, where she promptly fainted.  
  
Breathing heavily Lucilla climbed out of bed, she staggered over to her dressing table and made herself presentable for her brother and his family. For the present occasion, a trip to Diagon Alley she had selected a red and black gown, certain to impress and 'uphold the family name'. Observing herself in the mirror, Lucilla endeavoured to push the events of the last night from her mind. Today she was determined to enjoy herself. Almost immediately her mood lifted, and it lifted more so when she greeted her family at the breakfast table.  
  
Lucius and Draco stood to acknowledge her entrance, still clinging to the rules of the gentry which seemed to be diminishing in wizarding society. Narcissa however cried out with delight. "Lucilla! How lovely! Ive been waiting for you to come down!" she said rising to greet her sister-in-law and planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Did you sleep well my dear?" Lucius asked her from his place.  
  
"Yes, well enough." She sighed sitting.  
  
"Draco has informed me that you have offered to take him to Diagon Alley this morning." Continued Lucius who had picked up his copy of the Daily Prophet. "I will thank you for that, it will allow Narcissa and I to attend other business."  
  
Draco gave a sly grin from across the table, Lucilla chuckled.  
  
"What?" questioned Lucius looking up from his paper and across to Lucilla and then to Narcissa.  
  
"Nothing." Said Lucilla "I'm looking forward to spending time with Draco, perhaps I can persuade him not to do Alchemy when he leaves Hogwarts." She began to eat her breakfast which had been laid out for her.  
  
"Perhaps you can also persuade him to life his game academically" Lucius cast a disapproving glance at Draco who frowned.  
  
"Oh look at the time!" exclaimed Lucilla changing the subject. "We really should get going Draco!"  
  
"Have you got your things dear?" Narcissa asked Draco. Draco nodded.  
  
"Well, come on then!" said Lucilla who had finished and reached for her purse. "You have your apparating licence?"  
  
"Naturally" Lucius answered for his son.  
  
"Well then?" said Lucilla to her nephew, lets go. And the blonde disappeared with a sharp CRACK .  
  
Soon enough both Aunt and Nephew were in Diagon Alley. "Ah! Its been so long since ive been here, I don't know how I stayed away so long, isn't it wonderful?" exclaimed Lucilla grabbing her nephew's arm.  
  
"Fantastic" drawled Draco.  
  
"Come now, what wrong?" inquired Lucilla looking around at the shops. "Its nothing really, just father..." Draco looked at the ground. "And school. Would you believe me Draco if I told you that Lucius was the exact same way with me? And not only did I have him bearing down on me but I had my own father, and believe me, he is ten times worse. Lets not talk about that now, show me your book list."  
  
Draco smiled and passed the torn parchment to his aunt.  
  
"Right" she said observing it. "Books? Oh, they are still using this one..." Lucilla pointed out a few of the books on the list. "Flourish and Blott's!" she exclaimed hurrying off into the crowd with Draco at her side.  
  
Lucilla reached the front of the shop which was crowded (once again) with Hogwarts students. Her attention however was drawn away from this as soon as Draco tugged at her arm. "Lucilla, look." He pointed to a girl, with unruly brown hair and two odd looking parents. "That's the mudblood." He said under his breath.  
  
Lucilla looked sideways at her nephew "Muggles, Draco, Muggles, anyone who hears you use that term will think a Malfoy never learned proper English. And that would make your grandfather very angry." Both of them watched them pass. The girl looked straight at Malfoy and Malfoy sneered back.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lucilla asked Draco once again peering at his booklist. "She's head girl, can you believe it." Draco spat.  
  
Lucilla said nothing before striding into the shop to do battle against the other shoppers. 


End file.
